An Enemy Becomes A Friend
by that kind of Villain
Summary: Out on your during a time like this can be dangerous. So it's recommended to travel with someone for safety ,but what if that someone is a witch. Can she be trusted or will this end bloody. This is my very first fanfic so don't hold back any positive or negaitive comments and if this first chapter is any good. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

**Jay's POV**

I'm not sure how it began. Maybe a meteor, mad scientist, animal test gone wrong, or just some supernatural being looking for a laugh. Regardless the world was ending and the infected were running the world. It wasn't like the movies or games they were different. They would attack in groups, clawing and biting anything with a pulse. If you die you become one of them, will at least it didn't take a one bite or scratch to turn. My name is Jay I'm 18 and a survivor of this hell.

I've been making my to the upper peninsula of Michigan to a rescue chopper, plus if I missed it they was wide open countryside, which is way better than the city and its unknown dangers. I was traveling with a group of seven but we split up and went to look for their friends and family. I didn't blame them but I had no one left alive to look for, one of the perks of being an only child and living my father who was died trying to save some guy from an infected. He always had to be the hero and taught me to help others then help myself, I guess it's in my genes to but some people are just too far gone.

Downtown Detroit in the spring was always so beautiful and lively, now it's dark and gloomy.

I've been scavenging supplies for a week and even got so training using a handgun and machete I found at the nearby stores. I've been able to sneaking past the infected for awhile only killing if needed, I knew they weren't human anymore, that they would kill without any hesitation, and they only knew one thing.

Hunger

But I still had hope that a cure would be made and the world would go back to normal. I can only hope.

It was getting dark so I looked for a safe room near the financial district. After a while of searching I found one in a small bus terminal a few feet away. I checked around to see if there were any infected nearby, thank goodness there wasn't, before I approached the red door. Only to hear a scream and an all too familiar cry that made my heart sinks to my colon.

A witch and she was in the safe room and she was pissed. I slowly walked to the door, gun at the ready.

"Damn just my luck I find a safe room and its being occupied by a witch" I thought to myself. " It's to late to search for a different one but there is slim chance I can take on a witch, especially one that is already startled" I continued to think. But before I could decide on what to do I heard more voices inside the room. It sounded like two guys and they sounded pleased. As I got closer I could hear more clearly.

"Man now this is one fine prize we got here today Zed" I heard one guy say to the other

"Yeah much better than the last one and just look at that ass just the way I like it what about you Roy what do you like about our little slut here" the one I assumed was Zed

"Me I like its tits nice and plump" I listened as I was now against the door.

"Whoever these guys are talking about must not be safe at all but is that witch in the room with them if so why hasn't she attacked" I thought hard on this till I heard crying again come from the opposite side of the door causing me to look up and investigate and man I could only describe my reaction as both shocked and sick as I gazed thought the opening in the door.

There were two guys both looked about mid 30's standing there naked next to a witch tied to a table with her a limbs tied to each leg on the table whom was also naked with her sex exposed. My eyes widened at the sight of this horror show. I ducked down to hide as my mind tried to confirm what I say. "Are those guys going to rape her" I thought.

"I've got to help her and stop them before it's too late"

"And if you do act who's to say they won't kill you or if you kill they how can you be sure the witch won't kill you too" my common sense added.

"I can't just turn my back to this and let them go free to continue their sick games to others" I responded listening to the witch's cries.

I reached in and pulled the bar off the door, sat it quietly next to me, opened the door slowly so as to not draw their attention. Good thing they are facing the other way as I crept closer to them gun draw in my left hand and my machete in my right.

"STOP RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARDS" I shouted as I stood up!

Both men turned to see me pointing my gun at them.

"Whoa kid take it easy" the one called Zed spoke as he and his partner put their hands up "Let's all just calm down what do you want maybe we can work something out" I say through his words as he edged closer to their guns on a nearby counter.

Bang. I shoot one bullet at his feet to make him stop which caught the witch's attention as she looked up and stared at me.

"Why" I asked

"Why what kid"

"Why are you animals doing this to her" I said looking at the helpless witch.

"Look kid we been out here fighting for our lives for months now and with the supply of women getting lower we had to satisfy our needs somehow" Roy said while looking at Zed.

"Has the human race fallen so much that **this** is ok" I felt rage wash over me "I'm ashamed to call myself a human being if there is scum like you still alive" I circled around them and they both moved in the opposite direction. "Open the door behind you and go NOW" I commanded!

"But what about our-"

Bang. I fired another shot at their feet before they rushed out.

As soon as their backs while turn I reached into the side of my backpack and pulled out a tube of boomer bile I collected awhile back, and as they ran I threw it at them and saw it hit Roy's back and even splashed on Zed. The duo was confused till a horde came out of nowhere and swarmed them. I locked and barricaded the door and their screams stopped shortly.

I turned to see the witch was still staring at me. I noticed she looked different from the others I've seen. Her claws weren't long but short, like a hunter, and her eyes weren't bloodshot red but blue like the sea. Other than that she looked just any other witch.

**Witch's POV**

Six minutes earlier (all dialog from the witch is her thoughts)

I can't believe these humans captured me and now they are going to rape me. If I ever get free I'll kill them for sure. I just want to be left alone, why can't I just be left alone. I could not stop crying.

But then I heard a loud noise and look up to see another human with his gun pointed at the two mean men who are now scared. He looks so young like me, and he was yelling at the men. I don't think he is like them and I can see the anger in his eyes. He is coming my way now. Is-is he going to let me go. Wait the bad men are running away, but what is that in the young humans hand, it smells like the stuff that the fat ones spit out. After he threw the fat ones spit at the mean men I heard the weak ones then screams for a few seconds till it was quiet. Now I was in the room with the human boy as he walked over to me with a large blade in his hand. Was he going to kill me? I was wrong all humans are the same; they are just as bad as _them_. I hate humans. I hate them all.

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

"I'm so sorry for what they did just hang on I'll cut you feel" I hear the human say as I felt the rope on my legs fall and then my arm too.

I stood up and took the remaining rope off my arms and legs and looked at the human. He had tears fall from his eyes and dropped the large blade. I watched as he fell on his knees and apologized to me again.

"Why did the world get so fucked up" he paused to wipe some tears away "Why am I even trying to survive if this is all that's left of the human race, maybe its not infected like you that are the monsters maybe it's us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay's POV**

I looked up to see the witch wasn't angry or attacking me, but she was just staring at me. It felt like time was frozen but I came to my senses quickly and wiped away the tears. I stood up and she took a step back and readied her claws.

"Wait I'm not going to hurt you" I pleaded. She lowered her hands but still remained at a distance.

"I'll just grab my stuff and leave" I had my arms up giving a gesture of surrender as I grabbed my machete a put it back in my backpack and slowly walked to the door.

Ten minutes later

I was still looking for a place to sleep for the night but all I could think of was that witch.

"Why did she just let me go and not kill me?" I wondered. "Was it because I saved her or was she somehow different." I was lost in my thought when I found a small ice cream booth to hide in but there was one problem. A tank was standing in the way. Damn and there was no way to sneak around it so my only opinion was a distraction. I picked up a rock and tossed it to the right of the tank and hit a trash can. It was quickly drawn to it as it roared and charged full force towards the alley, giving me the chance to rush to the door. Unfortunately a smoker was nearby and got me with his insanely long tongue. I was quickly bond as the tongue was wrapped around my throat, but my trouble only got worse when the tank turned to see me helpless. As he charged, I tried to fight off the smoker but could only pull my gun. That damn coward was on a rooftop and just of my sight, so I could only shoot at the tank.

Bang, bang, bang I unloaded my clip into the tank's skull but only made him madder. I was start to have trouble breathing as the tongue pulled tighter around my throat, causing me to drop my gun and use both hands to relive the pressure. When suddenly I heard the sound of a smoker dying and the tongue was loosened from my neck. Not asking questions I took it off me grabbed my gun and dodged the tank's punch. Use some imprecise sleight of hand I reloaded and shot at the tank's head again. "Headshot" I thought as the giant fell dead. I took a quick look around to see if my savior was still around but I couldn't see anyone, well no one alive that is, so I rushed to my shelter for the night. Closing the door I did a quick sweep of the room.

"Finally no zombies for a change." I stated

"Ok let's see if one of there is around thing left to eat." I looked around but only found some candy, a few bottles of water and, to my surprise a working ice cream machine. Enjoying my hard earned frosty treat I started to think about earlier with the smoker. "Who was the one that killed it and why help me." I finished my "dinner" and drifted off the sleep.

**Witch's POV**

"I think human safe now, but still I sorry had to kill the coughing one but I have no choose. I can't let my human die but at least he knows how to save himself." The witch sniffed the air and got a whiff of something sweet coming from the Dairy Queen where the human was sleeping. Her stomach growled as if commanding her to go, which she did. "I am only going to get some food that's it." She opened the door and the smell was so good she almost fainted. Closing the door she found the human asleep in a corner and looked for the source of the smell. She found the ice cream machine and pulled the lever to find her meal.

It took her by surprise by the sheer cold of the ice cream. But just as she learned how to eat it without freezing her teeth, found some candy bars in the humans backpack. She feasted four about an hour till she started to get tried. "I should leave but I want to get more cold food in the morning. I could sleep in that corner I doubt the human will see me plus I'll wake up before he does and take one last of those yummy stick things." The witch took one last look at the subject of her curiosity and, even if she didn't know it yet, affection before going to a hidden corner to rest.

The next morning

The witch woke up well-rested and refreshed but was also quick so she wouldn't wake up the human asleep just a few feet from her. She slowly crawled out of the corner to find the human still asleep. Taking one last candy bar she made her escape but not before silently thanking the human. She made her way up on a nearby roof and waited for her oblivious traveling friend.

**Jay's POV**

A few minutes later

"That was the best sleep I got on a hard floor but it's time to start moving." I grab my pack to get a quick snack but I couldn't find the candy bars I stored here last night, weird, oh well there are still plenty more here.

I checked to outside to see if the coast is clear and started making my way north. There was something I need to get from my parent's house. Something irreplaceable. This detour would take about a half days walk to get there then to the pier.

As I walked through the once beautiful neighborhood, dodging and killing any infected I could I finally reached the house. I entered the front door and felt chills as if they were still here. But I knew better than that. They were dead and hopefully they would stay that way. The house looked looted but I don't care I just came for one thing. After a bit of searching I found it my father's old pocket watch. On the inside a picture of him and my mom. After putting it in my pocket I had memories of them flood my head.

"I can't waste time reminiscing on the past." I said wiping away a single tear from my eye.

Two hours later

Finally found the pier but now I got two problems other than the many common infected swarming the pier. First there aren't many boats and the few that are still here are either busted or look like they need maintenance. And two I keep feeling like someone or something is following me. I looked at a few warehouses and found a message painted on a wall of a boat warehouse.

**Survivors inside. Not infected.**

"Is this for real or just another trick? If they are alive I hope they have a boat." I thought as looked for a way in but the front door was a no go so I climbed the ladder to the roof. I was able to make it down to the floor when I heard voices.

"We can't stay here any longer old man. Is the boat ready or not."

"Almost we just need some gas and we're all set"

"Then it's hopeless. We can't get to the gas station without those things finding us"

They continued to argue when I accidently knocked over a box of nails which drew all eyes to me fast.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the biker looking guy said as he aimed his shotgun at me. Causing me to put my hands up.

"I'm a survivor; I was looking for a boat when I saw your sign outside." I looked at their group, there were only four people An old timer who looked like a fisherman, a woman who looked to be in her 30's I guess was working at a business, a little girl who looked only 12, and of course the biker who's finger was ready to pull that trigger. "Look I don't want any trouble. I'm alone, I have a pistol and a machete as weapons but that's it I just want to come with you to the military rescue up north."

"Lower your gun Frank I think we can trust the kid."

"Are you stupid we don't know anything about this kid or if he's telling the truth."

"No but I don't think you want to kill some kid trying to survive like the rest us" the old man said as he lowered the bikers gun.

"Sorry about that I'm Samuel, or just Sam, this fine gentleman is Frank. That's Jacky over there and the little one is Alice. So what's your name youngster?"

"My name is Jay, I couldn't help but over hear you say your boat is working but needs gas." I said and I walked over and inspected the boat.

"Yes but there is no way we can get the gas with all those infected out there."

"Maybe I can help, I've mostly been sneaking past them and only killed when I had to. If I can get you some gas will you let me come with you?"

"Well I'd have to ask the others but you getting gas would certainly help. Oh and take Frank with you, he may be an asshole sometimes but he is some you want watching your back."

Later that same day

"Hey Sam we're back and we got the gas."

"Great kid it will take awhile to get the boat ready so we'll set sail in the morning."

**Witch's POV**

"No I don't want my human to leave but I can't go with them or they will try to kill me. What should I do?" Before I could think I saw four hunters on the glass roof of the building while I was of the upper stairs. With a shriek they broke the glass and each jumped to a survivor. The guys quickly killed three of there would be assassins, but one was going for the girls and they were in the line of fire. The lone hunter pounced on Jacky, who was only able to protect her face as the hunter clawed her relentlessly. Without thinking I jumped into action, running my claws threw the hunter chest, killing it instantly.

"Witch!" I heard shouted loudly and turned to face a firing squad ready to kill me.

I looked at my human with sorrowful eyes before running away to hide behind some crates. I heard them arguing for a bit then footsteps approaching her location, cause me to curl up in a ball of fear. While I was shivering I hear a voice talk to me and looked up seeing it was the human I was following.

"Hey you're the same one from awhile back right?" I nodded. "I thought so but what are you doing here?" I just pointed at you and I could see you slowly figuring it out.

"So you been following me since then and you've been watching over me and protecting me all this time?" Again I nodded.

"Well thank you so much. I guess this makes up even now." He said smiling and holding his hand out. "I think we should introduce ourselves, my name is Jay, what's you name." I had to think hard but I couldn't remember my old name it's been so long that now I've just been called witch. "I guess you don't have one or just can't remember. How about if I give you a name would that be ok?" I smiled and nodded.

"How about…. Dawn?" I thought about it and was happy with the name as I hugged Jay.

"Ok Dawn now we have to convince the others you're not going to hurt them. So no matter what stand behind me, hold my hand and don't let go. I'll protect you like you protected me.

As we walked back out to the other humans I felt my chest get warmer and my heart beating faster but not from the fear that they might reject me. It was from Jay standing by my side and protecting me once more.


End file.
